


Luna of Dawn

by ShadowLeaf



Series: Ghouls of the NIght [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLeaf/pseuds/ShadowLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Navuna and her brother Tsubaki are one of the first Ghouls of Tokyo. They dont know how they awoken this power but they did. All they know know is they have to surrive.  Setting up a safe house and a group they live their day life as a human and their night life as hunters. This is there story of their surrival. This is the story of the Ghouls of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna of Dawn

I didn’t know what was happening till I finally made it to the bridge then I heard her bone chilling voice, “Scarlet, why won’t you play!” I froze in mid step my purple scarf whipping in my face in the cold, chilly wind. The white haired girl appeared in front of me and I backed away. Her smile widened to a sadistic grin. Her hair covered her eyes as she raised her knife covered in blood. She charged at me her hair flying up revealing her red eyes. 

A blood curling scream ripped the silent night in half as others were beginning to awaken their powers. Unlike the girl, they stayed sane. They harness their power and stalk the night for their lust for blood and human flesh. This is the story of the first ghouls that hunted Tokyo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura Navuna sat in a coffee shop slowly sipping her coffee. Everything seemed normal about her with her clear blue eyes and purple cobalt hair. But underneath the skin, her body was different. Her organs did not accept normal food now. Only flesh and blood of humans. Her RC blood cells were higher than a normal person and she could now produce what has been named Kagune. She had Rinkaku and Ukaku meaning she had wings coming out of her shoulders and two tails coming out of her lower back. Most people say when you eat more, your RC cells go up and an Ukaku ghoul can sprout more tails. But she's only been able to produce 2 tails and the normal 2 wings. The jiggling of the bell alerted her to someone entering the shop. She sat her cup down as her brother entered. Her adopted-brother, Tsubaki Navuna, walked in and sat down next to her and ordered coffee. Her brother looked almost nothing like her beside their eyes, the same piercing, clear, blue eyes. Tsubaki had snow white hair that was short and came just over his ears. The waiter came with his coffee as he finally settled at the table.  
“Sakura,” He began as he took a small sip, “Blue Moon is on the move what are we going to do?”  
Sakura and Tsubaki had started a group called Hanging Blossom and it offered a safe haven to new inexperienced ghouls who had just awoken their ghoul rc cells. The Blue Moon was a group of very experienced ghouls who were known cannibals if it came down to getting food. a group to be feared. Both groups resided in the 21st Ward fighting over the hunting grounds hoping the newly forming CCG won't catch on to them. 

Sakura sighed and set down her cup.”We might have to fight if they come onto our newly acquired hunting grounds we can’t give those up because of how big we are growing.”

“True but yet many of our members can’t hunt yet because they are afraid,” Tsubaki sighed with irritation.

“So train them! Tsu you're the better fighter out of the two of us. I am the strategist and you're the main fighter. Granted I have my two different kagunes but your rinkaku is better suited for close quarters fighting while I am melee and hit and run attacks. You know that,” Sakura said in a quiet voice as she picked up her purse and took out some yen to pay for their drinks.  
Tsubaki tilted his head to the side as she stood up and tapped the table four times then left. She exited the building and turned down into an alley before stopping. She heard soft feet land behind her as she put on her mask. Its was black what covered her mouth and eyes and was shaped in a form of a bird's face. She turned to face her opponent when Tsubaki came down wearing his mask what just covered his mouth only and looked similar to a gas mask. The person they faced didn’t have a mask on and looked scared that they came across two well known ghouls, Crow and Raven. Named the same type of bird because they were always seen together and were very similar and were thought to be siblings.

Sakura and Tsubaki released their kagune at the same time. Sakura let out her Rinkaku, curling around the bottom of her feet while Tsubaki's formed over his head. The unknown ghoul unleashed his kagune a very plain looking Koukaku ghoul. “I have a message from Blue Moon,” His voice shook as he spoke,“Checkmate in ten moves.” 

Tsubaki glared at him before cutting his down. A simple useless message boy who was sent to dine with wolves. “We need to start training now, don’t we Saku,” Tsubaki asked her as his kagune disappeared going back into his body.

Sakura kept hers out not risking others being by and catching them unawares. “Yes Tsu, we need to start making strategies and training our members. They want a war! War they shall have,” She took off her mask as her kagune finally withdrawled. 

“When do you want me to start?”  
“Tonight gather up the younger ghouls and work your way up. Better to start with the younger ones,” She answered as she caught herself from wondering.

“Okay meet you back at Hanging Blossom,” Tsubaki told her before running off.

Sakura sighed as she left the alley way to wander for a little bit more. As she took in her surroundings she noticed more more CCG members starting to come out holding their suitcases with a stiff arm and walking like they don’t have a purpose in their black suits. Her hands tighten into fist as she held back from lashing out at them here and now. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she walked the last little bit to the shopping market and headed to the coffee stand to buy more supplies for the month. Once she paid for the coffee mix. She headed to the warehouse district where Hanging Blossom resided under the name, Flowers and Flora. Where they grew flowers to help pay for supplies. They used the bottom part as the shop and the top part as living quarters with twenty bedrooms, four bathrooms, one full size kitchen, dining, living room, weapons closet, two joint bedroom lofts, where Tsubaki and Sakura slept, and a training room. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as the familary building of Hanging Blossom. She entered and she heard a bunch of voices call out. ‘Welcome home.’ Hanging Blossom consisted of twenty members and it was starting to get a little cramped in here meaning they may have to expand or move. Five members didn’t live in the group home but were consistently seen around. “Sakura! Tsubaki wants you in the loft!” Came the voice of Suki as she popped her head up from watering plants on the counter . “Okay thanks Suki,” The layout of the garden part was complex and was a maze if you didn’t know your way which is why only members of Hanging blossom got the planets for their customers. Sakura quickly went through the maze and climbed up a very well hidden staircase up to their jointed loft. Tsu sat at their table, onigiri in hand as he looked through stuff. “The CCG has captured ghouls and are experimenting on their kagune. They say that they have created a new weapon that can kill ghouls fast and bloody,” Tsubaki told her as her took a small bite on his onigiri. “I think this weapon might of been out for a while their suitcases I think maybe it's because they hold them as if their life depends on it,” Sakura answered him stealing one of his onigiri. “Well you may be right but if they're stealing our kagune we have to make sure they never get a hand on our kagune because if they do it would be hell to pay for the Ghoul population,” Tsubaki said remembering the night where Sakura had went on rampage for food. She killed at least ten people that night including one of their Aunts. Though she doesn't remember the night and that is kind of a good thing since he doesn't want her to remember and remember the horror. “Tsubaki, do you think Blue Moon could be dumping ghoul bodies for them to find? I mean it’s rare for ghouls to be killed and if they have secured enough kagune, either someone is killing ghouls and leaving them or the CCG has ghouls captured and are experimenting on them.” Sakuras face got a dark look as she thought, “I’d say it’s both. We need to call a meeting as soon as dusk falls.” She turned around and took a bite of the onigiri and walked into her loft. The loft consisted of light blue walls, posters of bands, and her ghoul mask was hanging over her bed. She sighed as she sat down on her bed and finished the stolen onigiri. Sakura put up her mask before she fell back and curled into a ball. She laid there for what seemed like forever before she felt a familiar weight settle into her bed. “Yes Tsu?” She asked as she flipped herself over and stared in Tsuabkis’ blue eyes. She brought her hand up and poked him in the middle of his forehead. “What was that for?” He asked as he looked at her with wide seemingly innocent sparkling blue eyes. “You disturb my rest.” Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes and stared at him her hair fell down and covered her eyes. Tsubaki moved it out of the way before rolling off the bed and standing up. She watched him carefully as he started stretching. “Come on Yuuzu said It's time to hunt.” Tsubaki said his pupils starting to turn red at the thought of the human meat and blood they were about to hunt for. “How many humans?” Sakura asked as she got up and went to her closet pulling out leggings, her combat boots, a trench coat and a black wig. Tsubaki turned around to let her getting dressed. “Three He said for the younger ones who can’t hunt yet.” He said. “Okay you can turn around now,” Sakura told him as she laced up her combat boots. She already had the wig on and looked totally different in it sense it was shorter and ended at her shoulders unlike her elbow long purple cobalt hair. “ So are we going to our new taken territory?” “Yeah Yuuzu said that we better keep our claim on it sense we are getting so large.” Tsubaki answered her. Sakura stood up and started making her way to the stairs with Tsubaki on her heels and she sighed in irritation as a familiar voice float up them. “Why can’t i see Saku-chan and Tsu-Tsu?!” A silky whiney voice filled the quiet atmosphere. Sakura jogged to the end of the stairs and poked her hair around. Their stood near the hallway was Shira, tall blond who came around looking for free meat, and free room but floated from place to place. In front her was Yuuzu who Sakura was about to yell at her to get out but Tsubaki laid a hand on her shoulder and walked the rest of the way towards her. “Shira what do you want.” Tsubaki's’ tone was clipped and didn't allow room for her normal whiney attitude that she took. “I wanted to see you sense i haven't in like months!” She said in a higher tone as she closed the gap between them. She wounded her arms around his neck and Tsubaki shoved her away. “Go away Shira we are getting ready to go hunt.” Tsubaki told her pushing her towards the door. Her face twisted into a frown as she glared at him. “I wanted to do this the easy way but i guess not.” Shira unleashed her bikaku and spun away fusing her wings as leverage. Yuzzu let his Koukaku out and pointed his arm at her the twist weapon spun out straight aiming for her. Shira gritted her teeth and used her bikaku to block it. “You forgot one thing coming here Shira,” Scarlet said as she appeared behind her. Eyes hooded by her hair both of her Kagune out and curled around her protectively. “You had to deal with me!” She yelled as she her tails lashed out and impaled her through her arm. “Sakura, i came here for you and you only. Blue Moon wants you and will do nothing to stop.” She start laughing but was silenced as Tsubaki stabbed her through the stomach forcing her to cough up blood as it flooded into her lungs. His eyes returned to normal as his kagune disappeared. Sakura pulled out her kagune as her Ukaku cut off her head. “Its best if i stay in tonight of they are really after me. Perhaps best if only you and Yuuzu go.” Tsubaki nodded in agreement. “Sakura transfer the members to the safehouse in 20th ward who knows what lies here if the weaker members stay here.” Yuuzu said looking at her.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE no hate i am just starting out and this is one of my first TG stories. Tips are welcome.


End file.
